1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic computing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to electronic computing devices in the form of a card reader which has an input port for insertion of an encoded card therein. Specifically, the invention relates to a flexible shield placed over the card reader input port to prevent dust and debris from entering the input port.
2. Background Information
Terminal devices whose primary or exclusive function is to retrieve information from a portable card are well known in the art and in recent years have become quite sophisticated, including the ability to read a variety of credit cards, processor cards, and memory cards. For example, many cards of this type which are integrated circuit cards commonly referred to in the industry as "smart cards", have a microprocessor chip integrally associated therewith. The card reader directly engages the microprocessor chip on the card and performs the associated functions via the card reader device. Moreover, a variety of cards may be purchased, each having a dedicated function, and in that manner a single machine may have a multiplicity of dedicated functions. Alternately, the card may employ a memory chip, storing product information, inventory, personnel data, etc.
In one example, these machines are employed in mass transit systems where a card is issued to each monthly patron with a chip thereon being preprogrammed with a prepurchased number of trips. As the patron boards the train, the card is inserted into the card reader associated with the electronic computer device and the value of one ride is removed. The card then is returned to the patron for future use. This then not only allows both the mass transit operator and patron to carry little or no money, the mass transit authority is better able to predict the number of patrons riding on a daily basis.
The above referenced card readers and associated cards are set forth in one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,916, 4,007,355, 4,092,524, 4,102,493, and the contents thereof are incorporated herein by reference.
One problem associated with such terminals or card reading devices is that the internal electronics remain open to the elements thereby allowing dust or debris to enter the machine through the card input port. Thus, despite the increased popularity of the card reading terminals, no such terminal includes a shield that will provide entry of a programmed card into the card reader, and simultaneously provide a shield against the entry of dust, and debris when the card is not in use.